Many current vehicles are configured to pair with a user device using a wireless protocol, such as Bluetooth. By pairing the vehicle computing device and user device, the vehicle may be able to provide access to contacts, content, applications, etc. the user via a vehicle user interface. While pairing the user device with the vehicle computing device provides desirable features, initiating the pairing process may be difficult and frustrating for vehicle and user device users. As such, a need exists in the art.